


At Peace

by lexi531



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Carmilla Karnstein Cop, Domestic Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Endgame Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Smut, Teacher Laura Hollis, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexi531/pseuds/lexi531
Summary: Carmilla had always wondered what had happened to that cute girl who always looked like sunshine. She changed at 15 and left town at 16. 11 years later and she still thought about her, always in the back of her mind.Surely she was going to show today, Carmilla thought to herself, she has too.Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts by a little girl tugging at her sleeve."Look mama, who's that pretty lady?"She glanced smiling at her daughter before turning to follow her daughters gaze.There stood the girl who had occupied her thoughts all these years and damn had she grown.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fic, hope you enjoy <3<3>3

Carmilla 

“Today is going to be rough” I muttered to myself.  
Turning I looked around the Church, wondering if she was going to show. Surely she must be coming. Sighing I wondered what happened to that sweet little girl who when smiled looked like actual sunshine.  
Suddenly I felt little hands grabbing her sleeve.  
“Mama, mama who’s that pretty lady?” Glancing down I smiled at my 5 year old daughter.  
“Who sweetie?” Grabbing Violet I hoisted her into my lap nuzzling my nose into her hair relishing in her smell.  
“Look, over there” Violet whispered. Following my daughters gaze I landed on the girl I was just thinking about. My eyes continued to follow her as she walked down the aisle to sit down. Although wow, she was definitely no longer a girl but a Woman. It had been 11 years since I’d last seen her, and she had grown up boy had she, her daughter was right, she was definitely pretty, extraordinarily so. Breathtaking. The more I looked at her though I noticed how haunted and sad she looked. I tilted my head to study her more.  
“See mama.”  
I chuckled quietly into my daughters soft hair.  
“Yes Vi she’s very pretty.”  
“No mama, she looks like she’s a princess, she looks sad though” Suddenly my little daughters eyes got big as a huge smile spread across her face.  
“You should be her Prince and rescue her.”  
Gasping, I looked down at her, but my little girls attention was elsewhere already. Smiling to myself, i thought she’s getting way too smart for her age. Slowly I turned my head back round to look at the beautiful woman, catching her eye I felt my mouth lift into a small smile. A sadness crept over me as I saw that she was holding back tears as she slightly smiled back.  
Stroking my daughter’s hair, I sighed softly this day was going to be crap for everyone, especially for the girl sat at the back holding back tears. Papa Hollis was well loved in this town, he was a great man, and an even better father and grandfather. All the times he had been there for guidance, support and even to babysit. Clamping my eyes shut I tried to shut down the turmoil inside but a tear escaped and trickled down. Wiping it away and opening my eyes, I focused on putting my brave face on, knowing I would have to be the emotional rock for the Hollis family today. I felt a clammy little hand worm its way into mine, glancing down I saw my son looking at me. Squeezing his hand, I gave him a soft smile as music started to play. Breathing deeply, I stood up. 

 

An hour later I was stood rocking my daughter as tears fell down her beautiful face.  
“I don’t understand mama. Grandpapa Hollis gave the best hugs.” She buried herself further into my neck.  
“I know sweetiepie, I know. And he’ll always give the best hugs” I said whilst kissing her forehead. 

I felt a little tug on my sleeve. I looked down to my son “Mum should we go see Betty and Elsie?”  
“Yeh honey, come on” I watched him walk up to the entrance and hug the two oldest Hollis siblings. Starting to follow I was stopped by a hand on my arm. Turning around I came face to face with the girl I could never forget. I looked into her honey coloured eyes which looked dull and dead. I saw her glance down at the small child.  
“You have kids.” She stated, glancing back up. I felt a little body squirming in my arms.  
“Hey I’m Violet.” A little hand snuck its way out in greeting and a little smile crept onto the girls face. “Hey Cutie pie, my names Laura.”  
“I know, I’m sorry about your Papa Laura, he told me all about you.” Vi whispered.  
A small smile crept up on Laura’s face. “He told me all about you, gave the best hugs didn’t he.” She said softly back. My little girls face lit up and her arms reached out. “Oh vi, I’m not sure” “No Carm it’s fine, honestly” Laura interrupted. Her own arms reached out for a smiling Violet. “I always thought your mum was the most beautiful woman I’d ever met, but you Cutie pie whoa.” Vi’s smile only got bigger as she giggled. Whereas I blanked. “I think I broke your mum.” Laura whispered as she smirked at me. “Someone said she was a lady killer the other day.” Vi whispered back. “Violet” I gasped. “Where did you hear that?” I looked at Laura to see her laughing. “Oh wow Carmilla, I see a lot has changed then.” She laughed. I smirked back “Wouldn’t you like to know Cupcake.” A slight blush dusted her cheeks as Vi giggled even more. I looked down at my youngest “Sweetie maybe you should go give Elsie and Betty a hug?” “Do I have to Mama, Betty yeh but Elsie?” “Violet.” I warned. “Fine” She lept out of Laura’s arms and skipped away. 

I sighed at Laura “She’s gonna be a pain when she hits teenage years.” She smiled back at me, the sadness creeping back in her eyes.  
“Hey you gonna be okay Cupcake?” Her eyes fluttered shut for a few seconds. “I’ll be fine eventually.” She said sadly. “How long you staying for?” I asked. “I’m actually leaving after this.” My eyebrows flew up, “Laura, you can’t be serious?”  
“What Carm?”  
“You haven’t been back home for 11 years, it’s your dad’s funeral Laura.”  
“You think I don’t know that Carm.” She snapped, her face turning red and her breathing getting heavy.  
“Laura okay I’m sorry calm down.” “No you know what Carm, you can fuck off.” She spun around and I stood flabbergasted as she stormed out the Church.  
That went well, sighing I walked over to the remaining Hollis sisters.  
“I see you were talking to Laura.” hissed Elsie. “I see she’s gone already, of course she didn’t stay long.”  
“Hey come on Els.” Betty said  
“No you know what, she’s been a crap sister, she hasn’t helped with the farm, with dad dying, his funeral anything. I never understood why she was his favourite, doted on her” Elsie hissed. Her facial expression smoothed down as she looked at me, starting to stroke my arm “Maybe Carmilla, you could come over later and keep me company?” She said flirting raising her eyebrow. “Elsie come on, you gotta stop this.” I replied pulling her arm off me.  
“Fine, whatever Carmilla.” She said walking away. For gods sake, it’s been a matter of five minutes and I’ve managed to piss off two Hollis Woman. Betty chuckled at me “Ignore her Milla, plus you know she always wanted to do the deed with you since we were kids, I think all the hollis girls did ” She said winking at me. Laughing, I suddenly started thinking about her again.  
“Do you know why she’s not staying?” I asked  
Betty sighed “It’s just hard for her to be in this town.”  
“Yes but why?” I questioned. “She changed when she was 15 and when she hit 16 she left and she didn’t looked back.” I noted  
“Yeh” Betty agreed. “Elsie still thinks she’s that 15 year old horrible, goth, bitchy teenager. That’s part of the reason. Dad always hinted that there was something more going on beneath the surface, said there were demons she had to escape from.”  
“I’m sorry about Papa Hollis Betts.”  
“Thanks Milla, I’m sorry as well I know you loved him as much as we did.”  
“Come here” I said grabbing Betts into a hug, I felt her shoulders begin to tremble as tears started to fall.  
Sniffing she began to pull away whilst wiping her eyes. She gave me a small smile  
Looking at me she began to say “Look Milla, Laura’s staying at the Angler tonight, you should go see her. I’ll watch the kids, you know they love staying with me and you know Scarlett loves them and she’ll probably need the company.”  
“Betty, no way can I ask you to do that.”  
“Carmilla, she’s gonna be here one night, and who knows when she’s going to come back. Please. I’ve got a feeling you’re the only person who’s going to be able to bring her back, and both the Hollis and Karnstein family need some sunshine back in their life.” She looked at me pleading.  
“Okay Betty.” I breathed. I stroked her arm turning to search for my kids. Finding two sets of eyes looking up at me I walked over.  
“Hey guys, your going to be staying at Auntie Betty’s tonight, if that’s okay?” “Yesss” screamed Violet running away. I smiled turning my head to my eldest. “That okay bud?” I asked  
“Yeh sure mum.” He said to floor. I bent down to his eye level and stroked his head. “Bud, you alright?” I looked at him softly and gave him a reassuring smile. “Yeh I’ll be alright. I just never know what to say to Scarlett and I always went to Grandpapa Hollis for advice.”  
I smiled “Make her smile and brighten her day.” I said. Tears grew in his eyes as he whispered “That’s what he always said.”  
“And when you make her smile it’ll not only brighten her day but yours.” I smiled at my eldest caressing my hand down his cheek. “Everything’s gonna be okay bud, you’re a great person, I know that for a fact cos you’re a replica of me, and all the girls love me.” I winked. “Mum” He laughed. His arms wrapped around me and I shook him gently while laughing.  
“I’m going to be okay mama.” Matty smiled at me again before running off to join Vi.  
Jesus they melted her heart everyday, smiling I wondered when did I ever get this soft. 

 

Laura 

I watched the last drop of red wine slowly fall into my glass.  
Sighing I picked it up and crawled into bed. Why was I still here in this shitty little town. I should have just gone after the funeral. What was I thinking, of course Carm was going to be there. In 11 years she’d only gone and gotten more beautiful. The years had definitely been kind to her, her eyes softer round the edges, yet also still having that air of maturity about her. Seeing Carmilla had not made this day any easier. Back in the day she was the only one who could see through my bullshit. Cranking my neck I drained the rest of my wine.  
“Knew I should have brought two bottles.” I whispered to myself. For fucks sake, this is fucked up. 

Knock Knock 

I jumped. Who in the what. Sliding out of the bed I walked to the door. Slowly I opened the door.  
“Carm?!”  
“Hey Cupcake.” She replied.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” She smirked at me raising her eyebrows. “Nice to see you too Princess.”  
I blushed “Um this is a ah surprise.”  
Her smirk grew “I brought wine can I come in?”  
“Um yeh sure uh Yeh.” She breezed past me and entered my room. Okay what is happening? I haven’t seen her in 11 years and now twice in one day. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.  
“So Carmilla, what can I help you with?”  
Carmilla scoffed. “Whats with the formalities cutie, you know I’ve seen you run round a garden in nothing but your underwear.”  
I blushed further and sputtered “Only because you dared me too.”  
Carmilla laughed looking round the room “So you got another wine glass cutie?”  
“Uh yes sure.” I grabbed another and the bottle of Carmilla and started pouring.  
“Carmilla what are you actually doing here?” I asked scrunching up my face in confusion.  
“Well, I wanted to finish our conversation earlier. Discuss a few things.” She stated.  
I felt myself freeze up “Carm we were never actually friends, I was just the little sister that hung around you and Elsie.”  
“That’s bullshit and you know it Cupcake.” I clenched my fists. “Look cutie, your family needed you today.”  
“Oh for gods sake Carm, you don’t know anything. I haven’t seen you in 11 years. I was 16 the last time I saw you.”

“Well then explain it to me. Because the last time I saw you, you were not Laura. Not this cute, little smiley girl but one who bitched and was nasty to everyone. Who rimmed her eyes in black eyeliner, who started drinking and staying out. I spoke to Elsie at the funeral she said you didn’t even help with the funeral.”

“Well she lied Carm. Dad left it very clear what he wanted from his funeral and Elsie chose to ignore all of that and so I didn’t want to be a part of that. I took Scarlett in for a week and looked after her whilst Betty helped. I loved my dad and fuck you Carm for thinking that I wouldn’t be there. I loved him so much, he was the best person in the world.”  
I started to choke and felt the tears coming and they wouldn’t stop. I crumpled onto the floor. “I loved him carm so much.” I felt arms wrap around me “I know Cupcake, I know.” I buried myself further into her, enveloping myself into her smell.  
“You know you give good hugs as well Karnstein.” Carmilla let out a small laugh. Pulling out a little “Come on let’s get some wine down ya, although I think I can smell some already on your breath” She chuckled down at me. “Yes, more wine is exactly what I need.” I said back. I got up and made my way to the nightstand. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise.” I heard quietly behind me. “I overreacted, it’d been so long since I’d seen you. Yeh you changed when you were 15 but that doesn’t mean that you not found your way back to yourself. Obviously been listening to Elsie too much.” I heard a little scoff “Of course she lied, I wonder what else she lied about.” Carmilla whispered.  
I turned back around and walked back over to her, “Carm it’s okay. I’m sorry too.” For a moment, we just stared and smiled at each other. The more I looked into her eyes the more I felt myself leaning forward. Suddenly our lips met, and it felt like everything was okay, that everything would work out. I felt her hands go through my hair pulling a moan out of me.  
“Jesus, cupcake.” Was whispered against my lips and I was pulled once more into a passionate kiss. Then my back hit the bed and Carmilla’s body pinned me down.  
Jesus Fuck.  
She smelled good, she tasted good and fuck she felt good.  
Something altogether different consumed me. I bucked my hips, and rolled Carmilla so I was on top, ripping off her top and bra. I looked into her face and could see the lust coming of her in waves. Her hand curled in at my waist “Laura.” she murmured.  
I bent my head down, moving my mouth towards her breasts, I liked the feel of her skin against my lips so much that my tongue snaked out. I heard her gasp.  
Oh yeah, so good.  
I took more, and sucked deep. “Cupcake” She whispered.  
I jerked up and slammed my mouth down on hers, and my tongue darted between her lips. I let out a deep guttural moan. She tasted of Chocolate and coffee. I loved it.  
The kiss went wild. Her hands went to my tank and pulled it off, before the rest of our clothes were tossed to the side. I got between her legs and didn’t play around. I found her clit and sucked hard.  
“Fucck” She groaned and her hips jerked up. Loosing my focus for a few seconds and then I was suddenly flying through the air down onto the bed and she was over me. Her mouth was between my legs. Oh god she was good. She was fierce and her tongue thrusted deep, her mouth sucking my clit hard. Jesus she was so good. Fucking beautiful.  
“Carm.” I moaned  
Suddenly I lost her mouth for it to be replaced with her fingers. My hips bucked as I let out a low whimpered moan. “Yes Carm, fuck, like that.” It was building, yes it was building huge. It was so beautiful. We held each others eyes as I felt an explosion inside me and cried out my release.  
“I need more, I’ve gotta fuck you.” I whispered.  
I looked her dead in the eye as I flipped her back over and raked my eyes over her gorgeous body. Moving my head down I found her clit once more and sucked long and hard. Jesus she smelled good. I started to fuck her with my fingers “Ah cupcake, yes more.” She was soaked as I started fingering her faster. I could feel her “Yes baby, that’s it.” God she felt good. I found her eyes again and I felt her start to spasm around my fingers as she found her own release. “Oh God, Cupcake, yes.”  
Looking her dead in the eyes I brought my fingers to my mouth and tasted her, I watched her eyes darken with lust once again. “Your killing me Hollis.”


	2. River

Laura  
_______________________  
The next morning, I woke with an insane amount of hair in my face, an arm thrown over my stomach and a smile. Moving the wavy, black hair out of my face. I glanced at the woman beside me as she slept peacefully. Sighing I moved onto my side and just watched her breathing for a while. She looked so peaceful lying there.  
God, she was beautiful.  
Observing her something hit me, I realised that I wanted to get to know her again, I had always wondered what had happened to the raven-haired beauty over the years. When I was a child she was the one, apart from my father who always made me feel safe and warm. I always followed her and Elsie around just to be close to her, to hear her call me cupcake or cutie. When I realised I was gay she was the first person I went to. Carm always offered me sage advice and made me feel better. Well until I turned 15 and everything changed and I couldn’t go to anyone, especially her. I sighed as I felt movement beside me.  
“Laura, your staring.” Carmilla grumbled. Her eyes fluttered open and a little smirk grew on her face as she saw me looking at her. I blushed “Sorry.” I whispered.  
“Stare away, I know I’m hard to resist cutie.” She breathed at me whilst tucking my hair behind my ear. I blushed.  
“You always were full of yourself.” I chuckled at her as I watched her smirk grow.  
“I’ve got every right to be Creampuff.” She smirked as she motioned down to herself, rolling my eyes I grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss.  
Suddenly a phone chimed. “Ah shit, that’s mine Cupcake.” Throwing the sheet off she strode out the bed buck naked and grabbed her phone of the other side of the room.  
“Fuck Cupcake, I gotta go.”  
“Oh okay” I wrapped the bed sheet further around me as I watched the most beautiful woman hop around on one leg putting on her jeans. How could she look badass and cute all at the same time, I smiled to myself, god she was adorable.  
Bloody hell Laura, pull yourself together, you’ve been in her company for less than one night. I shook my head looking back up at the intriguing woman. “Is it the kids?” I asked still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Carmilla was a mother.  
“Yes Betty just texted me, my wife showed up and is hammering on my door, Betts keeping the kids until I get there, but there’s no telling what Ell could do, so I really got to get going Cupcake. I’m sorry.”  
I blinked at her my mind going blank. Wife, she was married? Fuck Laura, you just fucked a married woman, not just a married woman one with children. My earlier thoughts came tumbling down and my heart suddenly felt like lead. “Course” I managed to squeak out, trying to hold back the sudden rush of tears. Of course, she was married, how could I think that everything was going to be sunshine and rainbows from here on out.  
“I’m sorry Cupcake really.” She leant over and kissed me on the forehead, while I sat there numb. “I left my number on the dresser, call me okay.” Before sweeping out the room as my tears escaped. 

 

Carmilla  
_______________________  
After shutting the door on the hotel room, I stomped down the corridor. For fucks sake, as soon as something starts kind of going right in her life, Ell had to come and show up. She was a constant pain in my arse, always having the worst timing.  
Opening the truck door, I swung myself inside, slamming it shut behind me. Growling I banged the wheel “For Fucks sake, fucking hell, fucking dick.” Breathing slowly in and out I tried to calm myself down, I started the ignition and screeched out of the parking lot.  
Pulling into my garage I saw the woman that had broken not just my heart but my kids. Ell noticed me as she spun around with a mad look in her eye and her nostrils flared. She started to storm towards my truck. Sighing and opening the door I prepared myself for her drama.  
“I can’t believe that you would do this to me you bitch.” She screamed in my face.  
“Do what Ell?” I stated calmly raising my eyebrows at my ex.  
“You’re getting full custody.” She screeched. I rolled my eyes “I thought that would be pretty obvious Ell, when was the last time you actually saw the kids?” I breathed as I watched her face flash “Look Ell, you ran off with this girl and all of our money. You left me high and dry with two little children. What did you think I was going to do?”  
Her face grew stormy “No fuck you Carmilla, they were the reason I came back. You cannot stop me from seeing my children!” Her hands bunched up.  
Unexpectedly Ell’s face changed as an evil look grew. “You might be able to stop me from seeing Matty, but we know damn well that if I appealed I could get custody of Violet.” Her smile grew as she said “I’m her biological mother.” I felt my heart squeeze in pain.  
“And if you do that Ell, I will fight tooth and nail, exhaust every resource I have to make sure my sweet little girl is not left in the hands of a money grabbing whore.” I stated aggressively.  
A door slamming made us both jump. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Betty walk down the drive. “Christ guys, if you’re going to argue don’t do it where both of your kids can see you.” Betty snapped pointing at us. I deflated as I looked into the window of Betts house and seeing my kids and Scarlett looking at us weirdly.  
“Fine I’m leaving, but this is not over Carmilla. I am getting my custody and there’s nothing you can do.” Ell snapped beginning to walk away. My anger began to swell inside me again. “Over my dead body.” I seethed.  
A felt a hand appear on my shoulder, rubbing it in a soothing pattern. “And sign those divorce papers.” Betty shouted at her retreating back. I turned to her smiling “Cheers Betts.” She squeezed her blue eyes glittering at me. “Anything for you and the kids Milla, plus she’s a bitch.” She laughed. The pain on my heart lessened a bit “Now come on, we need to get the kids occupied so we can chat.” She winked cackling. And suddenly the pain was back.  
Shit I thought as I followed her.  
Entering the house a little girl slammed into me “Mama Mama Mama, me, Scar and Matty played House.” My cute girl screamed with every fibre of her being.  
“You had fun then?” I asked smiling feeling instantly cheered up as I picked her up and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
“Yes” She screamed in my face and held up her hands, which were a little sticky, ew I wrinkled my nose. She suddenly hugged me around the neck and whispered in my ear “Love you mama, can you let me down?” I smiled kissing her on the forehead and whispered back “I love you too beautiful.” Letting her down she skipped off, probably to continue getting dirty. I pinched my nose.  
Okay I thought, one of my kids was alright, but I knew the scene outside would have affected the other.  
I started to look for my boy finding him sat on the sofa glaring at the wall. Sighing I walked over and sat next to him pulling him into a hug. “Mum” He squirmed laughing “What are you doing?” I started to tickle him. He started laughing “Mum stop.” He laughed harder. I smiled as the more I tickled him the more he cheered up. “Alright mum jeez.” I laughed. I looked at him as his smile turned evil as he started to tickle me. I squirmed trying to get away from his little fingers laughing. “Matty you little terror.” I laughed picking him up and spinning him round.  
“Mum?” he asked suddenly going serious again. “Yes baby?” I asked my brows knitted.  
“Are you ever going to leave me and Vi like Mummy did?” He asked shakily. God, I could see the sudden rush of tears welling up behind his soulful brown eyes. I looked him dead in the eye as I said “Baby no I would never leave you and your sister. I love you two with everything I have, you guys own my heart, you know that.”  
He smiled up at me as a single tear fell from his eye, I wiped it away with my finger. “Way to be cheesy Ma” He smiled “But I love you too.” I smiled hugging him closer to my body, before he let go, smiled at me once again and rushed off. I sighed, Betty was right we definitely needed some sunshine in our lives. Thinking of sunshine, I grabbed my phone from my pocket to see if I had a text alas nothing. Slowly I put it back in my pocket as I searched for Betty, smelling bacon I followed the scent.  
Sure, enough there she was by the grill. I casually leant against the door frame “Hey, thanks again Betty, you’ve got no idea.” I said.  
She turned looking at me “and once again Milla its perfectly okay.” She said shaking her head. I walked further into the kitchen.  
“So?” She asked  
I looked up at her innocently “What?” I raised my brow. She rolled her eyes smiling “You know exactly what missy; I didn’t look after the kids for nothing.”  
I looked at the floor smiling.  
“Oh Oh I know that look.”  
I felt a little blush creep onto my pale skin. I looked back up to see Betty smirking at me. “You two always had some special connection, it was weird.” She said smiling. I laughed at her. “She used to follow you round like a little puppy. Carmilla that Carmilla this.” She said. I smirked of course she did. I walked to the bread bin, pulled it out and started to butter it. “Ignore me all you want Milla.” Betty sang.  
After 5 seconds, I breathed out “Alright Betts, we talked.”  
“Oh yeh just talked, whatever you say.” Betty sassily said.  
I laughed again “She told me that Elsie ignored her father’s wishes.” Betty’s smiled shrunk “Yeh” She whispered. “Elsie does what she wants, always has, she thought she knew what Dad would want so she did it.” Betty breathed deeply. I went to hug her “Betts why didn’t you say?” She squeezed me “Laura tried to stand up to her but you of all people know their relationship.” I sighed squeezing her tighter. She snuggled into me before pulling away. “Thanks milla.” I smiled at her. I winked walking to the grill to check on the bacon.  
“You still did more than talk.” She laughed sniffling.  
I gave her the middle finger as I continued to make the sandwiches. 

 

Later as I walked back into my house with my kids I glanced back at Betty’s. When we were kids I never would have thought that she would be the one I would be closest too. We were so different as kids, she was the smart girl who was destined for an ivy league school, who thrived on getting good grades, class president etc. However, destiny had a different plan for Betty and she struggled massively when she found out she was pregnant with Scarlett in her second year of university and had to come home to her father.  
Now with her daughter 10, Betty had grown into a wonderful, brave woman and a great mum. I was very proud to call her my friend.  
Destiny had a different plan for us both, never did I think I would still be in Silas with 2 kids. No way would I change it though. Smiling it brought me back to my school days. I was the school ‘rebel’. Smiling I remembered that time I got in trouble for smoking on school grounds, so naturally of course I climbed onto the roof to smoke. When questioned I simply replied I’m not on the ground though. Chuckling to myself I wondered how on earth did that school not expel me. Glancing at my kids however stopped me chuckling, they were going to be a handful. I could tell that both Matty and Violet’s teenage years were going to be a pain. I sighed walking into my house. 

A week later I was sat at my desk sipping coffee and trying to do some paperwork but instead doodling in the corners. I looked out of my window, why had she not contacted me. She kept creeping into every thought, everything single I did. Making cookies with vi, you know who would love these, Laura. Sat having hot Chocolate, Laura loves hot chocolate. Even reading the goddamn newspaper, oo Laura always wanted to be a journalist. I could not shake her. Sighing I slammed my head on my desk.  
“Alright there chief.”  
I sprang up startled “Fucking hell Kirsch.” I said. He laughed  
“Something on your mind? Maybe a little honey blonde hottie?” He suggested wiggling his eyebrows.  
“God word travels round this town fast.” I groaned slamming my head back down. He laughed harder moving over to sit down. I glared “Uh Kirsch, what do ya think you’re doing?” I raised my eyebrows at him.  
He held his hands up “Whoa Chief, just here for a little bro on bro advice.” I rolled my eyes giving him a small smile. “So, she contacted you yet?” He asked. I rubbed my hands over my face “Nope” I let out.  
“Aww man that sucks. Well-“  
Totally Karnstein.” Interrupted Laf.  
“For god’s sake you guys, why won’t you let me work in peace.” I complained throwing my hands in the air in exasperation. Laf laughed walking further into my office and sitting next to Kirsch.  
“Look Karnstein here’s what you need to do. Me, Laura and Perry were best mates at school. So, I know a thing or two.” Laf said smugly. “Hey bro, I was a best mate too.” Interrupted Kirsch. “Yeh yeh of course.” Waved Laf dismissively. I rolled my eyes at both of them, they were going to drive me insane someday.  
“You need to drive down and see her.” Stated Laf.  
I blanked “I’m sorry, what?” I said.  
“Go drive down and see her.” Laf said again slowly.  
“I heard what you said Laf, but that’s a ridiculous idea.” I said.  
“Of course it is Karnstein, when we were younger any big change that affected her life she would deny and freak out. So, she’ll be freaking out. Hence you go down talk to her figure where her heads at.”  
“That’s crazy, I don’t even know where she lives Laf.” I sighed. Again, Laf looked at me like I was stupid.  
“Uhhh Chief like Laf said we were all best mates, so we got Laura’s address. She’s always got tonnes of sweet stuff.” Kirsch laughed.  
“There’s literally no way I’m going to drive down to Laura’s house, we were together for one night.” I said solemnly.  
“Oh my god Chief its destiny you gotta drive down too little nerd hottie’s house.” Kirsch said exasperated.  
“I agree, not with the whole nerd hottie objectify thing, but just drive down.” Laf said.  
I looked at them “Fine I’ll think about it.” I stated, watching the grins grow on both of their faces. “That’s not a yes guys.” I said.  
“Yeh sure Karnstein, okayyyy.” Laf rolled her eyes.  
I sighed “Right guys back to work, come on.”  
“Oh yeh actually Karnstein, got a call the Smiths got caught in an argument again at the diner.”  
“For god’s sake Laf, right come on.”  
It sure was always busy at Silas Police Station I scoffed.

As I walked through my front door at 6, I regretted my earlier statement. Not a thrilling day but busy that was for sure. From Cats getting stuck in trees to teenagers speeding through town. Oh, and not forgetting the fact that I had to deal with Laf and Kirsch badgering me all day. Taking my shoes off I threw myself onto the sofa. It was Betty’s Friday play-date with the kids, so I relaxed knowing I had a quiet night in to myself. Picking up the remote I switched on the TV and then switched it off. I had tonight and tomorrow free. Grabbing my phone, I texted Laf  
Fuck can’t believe I’m doing this but what’s Laura’s address.  
I threw my phone across the room. Nope can’t believe I just did that. Adult Carmilla does not make spontaneous decisions she had children to think about, yes but its Laura. My phone beeped from across the room, bringing me out of my thoughts. Do I look at my phone? Oh, for god’s sake I stood up and retrieved it.

Knew it Karnstein, someone’s got a crushhhh. 

I smiled.  
Are we 16? Just give me the address.

After getting the address and a promise to get teased Monday. I grabbed my jacket and locked the door as I stepped out.  
Getting behind the wheel of my car, I thought one last time what the hell am I doing before throwing caution to the wind and starting the engine. 

 

Laura  
____________________ Finishing of my glass of wine I turned up the volume of my TV. Another Friday night, another night binge watching Buffy. Looking round my small apartment I noticed something was missing. It seemed empty. How could a place surrounded by odd things, photos of family members, the blanket my Grandma knitted for me. The place that I spent ages picking out individual colours for each room. Never did I think that looking at a yellow kitchen would make for me feel so lonely. Normally I was fine with this, binge watching my TV shows alone was one of my favourite things to do.  
Since that night with Carmilla everything had felt different. Boring somehow, like my life had lost a certain shine, or just made me realise how dull my life actually was. Sighing I tried to shake Carm out of my thoughts, god knows she’d been plaguing them all week. Picking up my Chinese I continued stuffing myself. Right now, food is my bae.  
Knock Knock  
Oh crap, I dropped noodles on myself. Scraping them into my mouth I noted the wine and food stains on my top. Shit, well hopefully it’s just some sales guy. I stood up and looked through the peep hole.  
Instead the woman who had been occupying my thoughts.  
I squealed  
FUCK  
What the actual hell is she doing here, and of course she looked beautiful. Her dark wavy hair fell down her shoulders, she was wearing dark ripped jeans and of course a leather jacket. It should be criminal to look that good.  
“Cupcake I know you’re in there, I heard you squeal.” She sighed. Goddammit  
“Um yeh, I look a mess so don’t judge me.” I said slowly opening the door. I winced when I saw her face, she looked angry, this was such déjà vu.  
“Cupcake I’m coming in.” She stated.  
“Uhuh yeh sure.” I whispered. I closed my eyes, I really couldn’t deal with this, it had been a long week. First I’d managed to fall over in front of a class scattering my papers everywhere, I’d gotten stuck with detention all week and this student had been tormenting her all week. Now I looked like a slob in front of the woman I’d always had a crush on when little. What was my life.  
“Cupcake.” I heard, I opened my eyes and looked up.  
“You didn’t text me.” She said sadly.  
“Um Carm.” I said walking towards her before stopping.  
“Your married.” I explained  
She laughed. Why was she laughing.  
“No Carm, this is serious, I don’t sleep with married woman and you left me in a hotel room saying your wife was at your door. What was I supposed to think?”  
Carmilla’s smile faded. “Ah shit no Cupcake, you’ve got the wrong idea.” She said walking towards me, giving me a shy smile.  
“I am technically married still.” She winced. “But she walked out on me with another girl and the kids and took all my money. This was 4 years ago; Violet was 1 Cutie. She completely disappeared of the radar only to show up again 4 months ago wanting custody and refusing to sign divorce papers. She’s a nightmare cutie.” Carmilla explained.  
“Are you still in love with her?” I asked to the floor.  
“God no.” She laughed. “Our relationship at the start was great, passionate she was beautiful. But that’s all it was passion and over time that fizzles out. Well it did for Ell, she got bored with having a normal, suburban life. I loved it, I didn’t realise that’s what I wanted all along. So, I tried everything to make it work.” She said.  
“Uh Carm, this isn’t exactly convincing.” I whispered.  
She smiled softly at me “Just listen Cupcake.” She said.  
“But I didn’t realise how bad she treated me, even before she left she was a nightmare, she stayed at home to look after the kids while I worked.” Carmilla scoffed “But no she would spend all day shopping leaving Vi at day care or your fathers, while Matty was at school. I noticed that she started spending more money, clothes, shoes etc. so I worked longer hours to keep up with bills and necessities and started putting money in a separate bank account, that I thought she didn’t know about. It wasn’t just that, I’d be working a 10-hour shift and have to come home cook dinner, clean up and put the kids to bed. It’s exhausting you know, I was tired all the time. However, I didn’t finally realise till she left, even her taking the funds from my secret account didn’t make me do it. No, it was the image of my son breaking down into tears after she walked out. That image is burned in my brain and that made me finally see what a horror she was.” Carmilla finally finished. Her face speaking volumes.  
“Wow Carm that’s something. She sounds like a ragi… raging bitch.” I stuttered out.  
Carmilla finally found her way over and caressed my cheek. “There are no feelings there whatsoever.” She stated. I tilted my head and smiled at her before bringing her down to meet my mouth. My heart was out of control. The kiss was wild, practically animalistic yet the way that Carmilla held her was so gentle and loving.  
Regretfully I pulled away leaving Carm looking dazed. I smiled up at her whilst stroking her hair.  
“Carm are you sure we should be doing this.” I said gesturing between her and me.  
“Look Laura, I think we should take a chance, we’ll take it slow but hell all week you’ve been on my mind. I was baking Cookies last Sunday with Violet and Christ all it did was remind me of is you.” I felt myself go a deep red.  
“Omg you have kids, what if they don’t like me? I mean I am a bit of a disaster.” I looked up at her.  
“That’s all you got out of that Creampuff.” She looked back laughing at me. “Of course their going to love you. You may be a disaster but you’re a beautiful one.” The tips of my ears started burning as I went a shade an even deeper shade of magenta.  
She pulled me close to her sighing, “It’ll have to be slow though cupcake, I can’t let their little hearts get broken again.” I pulled a little away nodding, smiling as I completely agreed.  
“I can’t believe you have kids.” I giggled shaking my head at her. “Who thought that Carmilla, the big badass would go all soft in her old age.” I laughed.  
She scoffed “Pfft I am not soft Cupcake.”  
I looked into her mischievous eyes “You just drove an hour from Silas to see me, because I didn’t text you.” I smiled only to have her roll her eyes at me  
“Whatever Cutie.” She said while smiling. I laughed “So…” I said running my hands up her arm, she raised her eyebrows at me. “Yes cupcake” She said flirtingly.  
“I’m not quite sure what to say but I think yes.” I softly said to her. She laughed glancing round my lounge stopping at the speaker set. “Can I connect my phone to that?”  
I looked at her confusedly pulling out of her arms. “Uh yeh sure.” I replied. She walked away as I still looked on confused.  
Suddenly soft guitar notes started playing filling the silence, it was beautiful. She turned to look at me. Carmilla looked good standing anywhere. But she never looked better than standing right there.  
I gasped as she stalked back over grabbing my hand. She yanked it firm but gentle and I flew towards her. Her other arm slid around me.  
“Dance with me Cupcake.” She whispered in my ear. The song played softly in the background as we began to dance in my small apartment on a Friday night. 

Been travelling these wide roads for so long  
My hearts been far from you  
Ten-thousand miles gone. 

I closed my eyes breathing in her scent as our hips swayed as one. She swung me out, twirled me around and brought me back in. I felt the words of the song flow over me. 

Oh, I wanna come near and give ya  
Every part of me  
But there’s blood on my hands  
And my lips aren’t clean.

I got into the music which was kind of a soul rhythm and blues. As she swayed it felt like we were made to fit, it felt natural, it felt right. I started smiling, aiming it at her whenever my eyes caught hers which were always on me.

In my darkness I remember  
Momma’s words reoccur to me  
“Surrender to the good lord  
And he’ll wipe your slate clean.”

Take me to your river  
I wanna go  
Oh, go on  
Take me to your river  
I wanna know 

My hand was resting on her back, my head tipped back, hers came up and we locked eyes.  
She smiled at me.  
I drowned in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is River - Leon Bridges
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


	3. Flour

Carmilla -16 Laura – 11

 

 

Carmilla

____________________________

It was a sunny day as I sat sunbathing in the Hollis’s back garden. Taking a sip of lemonade, I glanced at the young girls who each had slowly wormed their way into my once cold heart. I watched the sun reflect on each of the Hollis girl’s faces illuminating their smiles. My face scrunched as an ache grew, god this family was beautiful it radiated from their pores and stretched over the whole town. The love shone from these people and I desperately wanted a piece for herself. Course the family didn’t come without problems, if I had a dollar for every time Elsie bitched about Laura I would definitely be a millionaire. I smiled to myself. I looked up to see Laura watching me with a childlike curiosity, I watched as the girls beaming smile grew as she brought up her hands and faked taking a photo mouthing click. I shook my head at her whilst still smiling, suddenly feeling a hand squeeze my shoulder.

“Nice to see you back Carmilla. Hope your looking after my girls?” Papa Hollis joked.

Carmilla slowly looked up at the head of the family “Of course” she stated deadly serious. He laughed as he sat down next to her. “My girls sure are a pain in my ass sometimes but god do I love them.” He whispered to me. “I hope you can find that Carmilla.” He said looking me in the eye, lightly squeezing my shoulder again. I smiled back at him sadly, hoping it too.

 

 

Later that day I found myself sat in Elsie’s bedroom brushing her hair. “So Carmilla?” I heard. 

“Uhuh.” I replied.

“I had sex last night.” Elsie stated turning towards me.

I stopped brushing her hair. Which I don’t even know why I was fucking doing. “You did what?!” I gasped. I jumped off the bed and sat next to her. “Okay” I said holding up my hand and putting it over my heart “I’m not normally one for all that girl talk, you know me, but okay who was it?” I smirked. She giggled clasping her hands over mine “Bill.” She said her eyes glinting. “Okay ew.” I laughed dropping her hands. “Okay just because it’s a dude.” She smirked “Your so fucking gay Chick.” She said laughing.

I rolled my eyes “Okay anyway, how was it?” I asked.

“As good as a first time could be I suppose.” She said.

“Well mine was pretty good.” I smirked at her casually shrugging my shoulder. She hit my shoulder “Alright you show off” she said rolling her eyes. “He was nervous, bless him. I just need to do it more. I’ve got more fellas and maybe some girls lined up.” She winked at me.

“Okay back to ew.” I laughed.

 “You’ve done it!” I heard a little voice gasp from the doorway. Oh shit I thought, here we go.

“Were you eavesdropping you little shit, you better not run and tell daddy or I’ll beat your fucking head in.”

“I wa wasn’t going to to tell him Elsie, I wass ju just passing.” Laura whispered to the floor.

“You better not you shit, now fuck off.” Elsie shouted throwing the hairbrush at her, and of course smacking her right in the face. I saw the tears start falling from her eyes. “For fucks sake Elsie did you have to do that.” I whispered to her. “Fucking always butting her nose into other people’s business, she’s going to go running off to daddy now like a little cry baby.” Elsie seethed. “Alright chill.” I put my hand in front of her. “She’s just a little girl Elsie.” I whispered.

“I’m not a little girl Carmilla.” Laura shouted stomping her foot crying before running down the corridor. Elsie ran to the doorway “Awww did that hit a sour spot little baby.” She shouted.

“For god’s sake I better go after her.” I said. Elsie waved her hand dismissively “Of course you do.” She said.

I walked to Laura’s bedroom hearing soft cries coming from inside, sighing I knocked on the door.

“Cupcake it’s me, can I come in?” I asked softly. “No.” I heard from inside. Rolling my eyes and ignoring her I went in anyway.

Walking in I saw Laura huddled up on her bed. “Cutie come on.” I said softly.

“I said you couldn’t come in.” She stated angrily whilst sniffling. I went and sat next to her and looked at her. I smiled as I noticed she was looking anywhere but me.

“I am not a little girl Carm.” She stated again crossing her arms.

“Cupcake.” I said as I stroked her hair. She put a hand up “Don’t patronise me Carmilla.” She said finally looking me in the eye defiantly.

I laughed “Okay your definitely not a little girl, cutie you are headstrong.” I said while she scoffed.

“No one I know stands up to your sister like you do, that’s for sure.” I laughed as she sniffed.

I saw a little red mark on her forehead “How’s your head?” I asked.

“It’ll be okay, she’s thrown worse at me. She’s such a bitch.” She said shrugging her shoulders.

“Whoa cutie, don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before.” I smirked putting my arm around her.

“Can I ask you a question carm?” She asked putting her head on my shoulder. “Sure Creampuff.” I said.

“What am I to you?” She asked.

“Well I suppose you’re like a little sister to me Cupcake.” I said softly to her.  Her brow furrowed as she sniffled. “Well okay then.” She whispered as she snuggled into my side.

 

 

 

 

Present day

Laura

_________________________

That next Monday morning I practically skipped my way down to my classroom, smiling at everyone I passed. Jiggling the folders in my hand, I opened the door to my classroom. Giggling to myself I put them down and picked up a piece of chalk. Twisting the chalk in my hand, I thought to myself it’ll be a miracle when this school finally catches up with the 21st century. Turning to the board I wrote Good morning with a smiley face. Dropping the chalk and wiping my hands on my trousers and leaving a little white dust I sat back down.

“Morning Cupcake.” I looked up to see Carmilla smiling down at me. I blushed pulling the sheet further around me as I leant up on my elbow.

“Good morning Carm.” She leant towards me and placed a light kiss on my nose. She glanced down at my mouth. I brought my hand in front of my face. “Ew Carm no, I’ve got morning breath.” I stated. She laughed as she whispered “As if I care about that Cutie.”  She glanced at my mouth again pulling me towards her capturing my mouth in a searing kiss. I moaned kissing her back.

“Miss Hollis, hello anyone in there.” I heard giggling.

“I think she’s having a sex dream.” And I heard the giggling increase. I felt something smack me lightly on the arm.

I jumped about 5 feet in the air and fell off my chair. I heard more laughter surround me, shitting hell I thought. Grabbing the edge of my desk I pulled myself up and found myself with 15 pairs of eyes looking at me.

Fuck I thought as I felt a blush creep up on my face.

Staring back at them I tried to form a coherent thought.

“Nice to see you with us Miss Hollis.” Emily, one of my students smirked. I coughed

“Hmm yes good morning. Anyway, let’s get started shall we.” I clapped my hands bringing a forced smile onto my face and willing my blush to go down. Turning to my desk I started speaking “Right okay, were going to start reading Pride and Prejudice today.”  I picked up the copies of the book and promptly started to hand them out.

“To start off were going to read the first chapter aloud. Any questions?” I asked

“Yeh Miss Hollis. Did you finally get laid?” I heard from the back.

I smiled holding my hands up “Alright guys, haha very funny, but questions like that are not tolerated.” I smirked. “Now open your books, Emily you can start, read the first page.” I said walking back to the front.

Listening to Emily reading I grabbed my phone typing out a quick message under the desk.

_So, I just fell of my chair in front of my class thinking about you._

A quick reply came

**_Carm_ **

_I hope you were thinking something dirty._

I smiled.

_They had to throw something at me to get me out of it. I always manage to do something embarrassing in front of my class._

_It wasn’t that dirty though._ I replied.

**_Carm_ **

_Well I’ll make sure to give you something else to daydream about come next Monday._

I blushed looking down at my phone before looking back up at my students, once again to find them staring at me.

“Yup I think it’s safe to assume Miss Hollis defo got some.” I heard Janice say.

“So who is it Miss H?” Henrietta asked.

“Oooo yeh, someone from school?” Penelope wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes “Guys come on. This is not appropriate.” I said laughing.

“Awww come on, we know we’re your fave class.” Emily said.

“You’ve basically just had a sex dream in front of us Miss H.” Penelope stated laughing.

Godammit I thought as I felt the tips of my ears burn.

“Guys. Come on.” I rolled my eyes smiling at my pupils.

“Awww teach you suck.” Nina said.

I rolled my eyes again, clapping my hands. “Right so what did you think of Chapter 1?” I smiled as I heard a collective groan erupt from my students.

 

Still on my high from Friday and Saturday I walked into the teachers’ lounge. Grabbing my lunch, I sat down in my usual spot. Mmm yes I was famished, rubbing my hands together I pulled out my sandwich and cookies. As I was debating whether to have my cookie first I heard a chair scrape back as someone sat beside me. Glancing up I saw a Mr Retta smiling at me. “um.” I said as I dropped my lunch items on the table as he got closer.

“So tonight all the teachers are going to the pub, we were wondering if you wanted to come?” He asked. I raised my eyebrows thinking about it. “Look” he grabbed my shoulder. “I know you don’t normally come, but I think it will be good for you.” He said as my eyebrows went further up. Had I really never been out with the teachers. I suppose I spoke to them but it was never a very in depth conversation. “Sure.” I said watching his face when a look of surprise overtook it.

“Oh right, so we’re meeting at the Dobson at 8.” He said.

“Did not think you would say yes, hm surprising.” He muttered to herself thinking I wouldn’t hear. I coughed smiling.

 

And this was how I found myself dressing up to go out on a Monday evening. Sighing I curled my last piece of hair. Humming to myself I suddenly thought, what the hell was I doing, I never do anything like this. Taking a deep breath in I tried to get rid of my anxieties. Okay no Laura Hollis, girl the hell up, you can do this. The Doctor Who theme song suddenly interrupted my thoughts. Leaping across my room I picked up my phone and answered it.

“Carm” I breathed. “Hey.”

I heard a quick intake of breath before a soft “Hey Cupcake.”

Smiling I started to ramble “Okay so my day was super embarrassing. I can’t believe I fell of my chair in front my students. And then they would not stop harassing me about it. I can’t tell you how red my face got, like beetroot I tell you.” I rushed out taking a deep breath. “And then one of the teachers asked if I wanted to go to the bar, and I agreed which is so out of the ordinary. So now I’m debating what to wear. I have this super cute top with giraffes on it or this black one. I don’t even know why I brought it, it’s so not me.” I was cut off by laughing.

“Alright cupcake, breathe.” She laughed. I smiled. “I’d say go with the black one but I think you’d much rather be in the giraffe one.” She said.

“No, you know what fuck it. I’m gonna throw all caution to the wind and wear the black.” I stated suddenly growing cocky. An unfamiliar feeing but I welcomed it. “It’s clingy and low cut, I don’t know if I’ll be able to wear a bra.” I said.

“Jesus Cupcake” Carmilla breathed down the phone. “Is it nearly the weekend yet?” She groaned.

I let out a laugh “I’ll make it worth your wait.” I said slowly whilst twirling my hair around my finger.

“Bloody hell cutie. What’s gotten into you.” She groaned again. “I dunno, I’m feeling brave.” I said while smiling. “I’m going to have to take you out for dinner so you can dress up again.” I got in reply. My smile grew.

“How did you manage to wrangle Betty in looking after your kids again?” I jokingly asked. She scoffed “Said I deserved it. She’s too good to me.” Carm said.

“That’s why she’s the sister I actually like.” I scoffed.

“Cupcake.” She said and I could practically hear the eye roll through the phone. “What even happened between you two.” She asked.

I tilted my head back as I said “A story for another time Carm.”

“Okay, another time.” She agreed.

“Anyway.” I laughed. “How are the kids?” I asked.

“Well Vi was helping me cook dinner and managed to drop a whole bag of flour on the floor. Matty thought we’d gone crazy when he walked into the kitchen. Not very fun to clean up though.” Carmilla laughed. “Omg Carm.” I giggled.

“You do not want to know how long it took me to wash flour out of Violets hair.” She stated. I laughed harder. “I have no idea what to say apart from laughing.” I said trying to stop laughing.

“Matty took a photo, I’ll send it to you.” She said. “Speaking off Cupcake, I’ve got to go, Vi has just walked into the lounge crying. I hope you have a good time tonight Cutie.” She whispered.

“Okay Carm, I hope she’s okay.” I said. “Bye Carm.” I whispered softly “Bye Creampuff. I’ll speak to you tomorrow” She said before hanging up.

I threw the phone on the bed and turned to look at myself in the mirror. Looking at myself I smiled, I actually looked pretty good. Turning up my music I did a little shimmy and giggled. Putting on lipstick and a quick spray of hairspray to finish. I stepped out locking my door.

 

By the time I pulled into the car park my anxieties had come back with a full force. I’d never really spoken with these people, what if they didn’t like me? Playing with my rings I took in one deep breath before getting out my car. Walking in I noticed that it was relatively quiet and a little run down yet still had a homely feel. I put one heeled boot in front of the other as I forced myself to make my way to the bar.

I sat down on the one of the stools and placed my hand on the counter. Ew sticky I thought as I scrunched my face and pulled them off.

“Hey Darling, what can I get for you?” The bartender asked.

“Gin and tonic please.” I looked at him smiling.

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised before getting my order. I hummed to the music as I looked around the bar. I glanced at my phone 10 to 8, okay so I was a little early first one here never mind. Bopping my head, I saw the bartender place my drink in front of me. I smiled once again at him.

“You here on your own little lady?” He asked.

I looked up “No just waiting on some friends.” I said whilst taking a sip. Ooo that was good. 

“Okay dokey then and shall I start a tab?” He asked. I nodded “Thanks.” I said.

I felt hands on my shoulders and I jumped. “Miss Laura Hollis glad to see you made it.” I turned to see Mr Retta smiling down at me. “And already a drink which is fabbytastic.” He said.

I tilted my head as I beamed at him. “Whew” He let out as he glanced down at me. “Girl you clean up fine.” He clicked her fingers at me as I laughed. He hoisted himself up onto the chair next to me and swung himself round while saying “A beer please fine sir.” And banging out a little tune on the counter.

Then it occurred to me that I didn’t even know any of the teacher’s full names. Fuck I thought. I looked at him trying to remember if I’d heard it somewhere before but alas nothing sprung to mind. Godammit. Was I really that deep in my own world all the time, that I didn’t even know any of my co-worker’s full names. I winced of course I was. I’d practically been sitting on my own for the whole 6 months I’d been teaching there and not making any effort at all. I sighed for god’s sake Laura you desperately need to take that stick out of your ass.

“What’s the problem missy, that was a big sigh.” He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

“Well” I started trying to look apologetic. “I’m awfully sorry but I may not know anyone’s full name.” I rushed out putting my hands on my face. He pulled them away so I scrunched my face up wincing. “Oh honey bear, I know.” He laughed “You’ve been kind of hush hush doll. I’d had enough and I felt like you needed someone.” He shrugged his shoulders. My face unscrunched as it changed into a look of surprise, my jaw dropping slightly. He let out a tinkling laugh and squeezed my shoulder “I’ll whisper everyone’s name in your ear, now don’t you worry missy. I’m Liam.” And his hand went my shoulder, to my hand and gently shook it.

My head tilted as I shook it back “Thank you.” I smiled softly at him. He brought his hands up onto the bar and rested his head on them. “So Miss cute as a button Hollis I want to know every detail of your life.” He said while bopping my nose.

I blushed “Well my life isn’t anything special Liam.” I smiled.

He shook his head at me “Nuhuh missy, your wrong there.” He spun round picking up his drink and taking a big sip while I furrowed my brow.

 

Later on, in the evening after I’d had few drinks and finally learning the other teacher’s names, I found myself practically laughing none stop. Gasping I jumped out of my chair as Dolly Parton came on the jukebox. “Liam” I drunkenly shouted “This is a tuneee.” I sang “Come dance with me.” I squealed whilst grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

“This is such a great song.” I screamed happily in his face. He laughed “Someone is going to feel this tomorrow.” He sang back as he twirled me round. I spun round happily singing “Working 9 to 5 what a way to make a living.” I flipped my head up and raised my arms catching Liam’s eye “Oh dear lord baby.” He laughed. “Who would have thought that little Laura Hollis would be such a hoot.”

He laughed again clapping his hands together. I jumped into his arms and cried “You are so great Liam; you’re going to be my new best friend.” I wrapped my arms around him tighter, laughing harder.

“Well I think it’s time I got you home honey bear. Come on.” He laughed smiling softly at me.

I twirled around “Okay.” I sang sadly. I got close to his face and said “I’m just going to say bye to everyone.” And scurried off hugging everyone, “Bye everyone.” I smiled tilting my head.

“Bye Sweetie pie. We’ll see you tomorrow.” Lily said laughing at me.

Liam grabbed my hand softly pulling me towards the exit “Come on sweet thang.” He said while I giggled.

The cab pulled up to my house and I turned towards Liam running my hands through my hair I smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek and grabbing his hands. “Thank you chick.” I whispered softly to him as I pulled away.

“Of course honey bear anytime. Now I put my number in your phone so you can contact me anytime you want a drink or a chat.” He whispered back squeezing my hands. I smiled opening the door and getting out. I turned smiling at Liam once more before walking to my front door. Hearing the cab pull away I looked up at the night sky. Feeling the night time air on my face felt so good. I breathed in deep, relishing in the fresh air. I spun around once more laughing before finding my keys and walking into my house.

Taking my heeled boots off I flopped into my bed, sinking into my blankets. Sighing I spread my limbs out feeling the softness underneath me. Grabbing my phone, I checked my messages, seeing one from Liam saying

 _Heyy Bitch, its me.”_ I laughed but another message caught my attention before I could reply to him.

Gasping I looked at the picture Carm had sent me. It was obviously captured without either of them noticing. Carmilla had lifted Violet up, both were covered head to toe in flour that they looked they ghosts and both were laughing their heads off. They looked so happy, it was beautiful. a sudden warmth flooded my heart as I clutched the phone close to me.

That night I drifted off to sleep fully content with a bursting heart and a beaming smile on my face.


	4. Caramel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little background into Carmilla and Laura

Chapter 4

Carmilla - 20. Laura - 15

Carmilla 

I took the last drag of my cigarette revelling in the taste and the nicotine rush, fucking heaven. I wish I didn't enjoy these things as much as I did, but damn they were just too good.  
Dropping it on the floor I rubbed my hands together and thought what the fuck am I doing back here. Eff my actual life. Stomping my fag out I sighed and clenched my fists walking towards the front door of my childhood home.  
"Okay Carmilla you can do this" I breathed out. "It's only your mother." I whispered to myself.  
Taking a deep breath I opened the door and stepped in. 

"Carmilla dearest is that you?" I heard my mother ask.  
"Yes mother." I groaned as I heard the click clack of heels come my way.  
It'd been a few months but my mother looked exactly the same, black hair up in a tight bun and power suit on with a cold look in her eye and the same coldness in the heart. Thinking about it I don't think I'd ever seen her in anything but a suit, I felt a smile creep on my face as I pictured my 'mum' in bunny pyjamas.  
Her gaze hardened as she looked me up.  
"Dear me Carmilla, what are you wearing? You are never going to attract a successful man looking like a washed up, homeless biker." The look in her eye grew colder.  
I squashed the urge to roll my eyes.  
"Mother, I think we both know I'm very gay." I stated as I watched her flinch at my words.  
"Well then" she started."I don't understand why you would come back, it was agreed upon that you were not welcome back until you changed your ways." She finished.  
"Like I'd want to come back to this museum." I scoffed.  
"I assume then you've come to pick up your brother." She crossed her arms . "Who you have also corrupted."  
I did roll my eyes at that "Did you punish him by locking him in a closet, like you used to do to me? Kind of ironic really when you think about it." I smiled cruelly and cocked my brow.  
Her eyes narrowed in a challenge. "Don't test me Carmilla." My smile widened. 

"Can you two not play nice for 5 minutes." I heard from round the corner. An actual smile appeared on my face as I watched my younger brother walk round the corner.  
"Fucking hell Willy boy you need a haircut." I stated while I reached up and messed his mop of hair up.  
He rolled his eyes at me while batting my hand away and saying "Well hello to you too Kitty." However I saw a small smile on his face.  
I glanced back at mother and whew if looks could kill I'd be a goner "I think you've been here long enough Carmilla, time for you to leave now."  
I put my hand on my heart and said sarcastically "Aw but mummy don't you want me to stay, oh how you must have missed me."  
"Leave" she hissed turning round and disappearing back down the hall.  
I turned looking at my little bro, and once again he rolled his eyes at me "Do you have to antagonise her like that?" He asked. I smiled making a halo shape around my head with my hand. "Yup" I said innocently.  
Will shook his head at me "Eurgh you goof, let's just go, I'm starving." Smiling I followed him to my car. 

 

About half an hour later the smell of food hit my nostrils as we sat in the Hound. It was warm and had the best food in town. Granted the decor was a bit 80s but hey it was also cheap and about all I could afford. Penny placed the food on our table. I smiled up at her "Cheers Pen, we are starving." I singsonged. "Enjoy guys."she blushed. I winked at her as she walked away her blush deepening. I smirked to myself, it had been about a few weeks maybe I could hit her up.  
I jumped as Will laughed at me "I know what your thinking Kitty and ew." I laughed back shrugging "a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do."  
"You've probably done it with every girl in a 10 mile radius." He said shivering " Not going to think of that, way too gross." He shivered again his dark hair falling in his face. Pushing it out the way he speared a fry and shoved it in his mouth. "Aw man it's so annoying every time I ask a girl out they always ask about you." He said mouth stuffed with food. I laughed "Can't be helped, I'm just hot stuff."  
Scrunching his face up in disgust he opened his mouth. "Dude, fucking gross." I said putting my hand over my eyes.  
He huffed "Well actually it was just Laura and she gagged and faked being sick. Talk about being shot down." I full on laughed at that and said "Remind me to high five her later on."  
He lifted his brow "You stopping by the Hollis farm on your pit stop through town." Will queried.  
"Pit stop what's that supposed to mean?" I asked.  
He looked at me like I was dumb "Eurgh dude you've been gone for about 5 months with the occasional text to let me know your alive." I felt a pain suddenly deep in my stomach and I sighed "I'm sorry will but you know with mother and all" my sentence drifted off as I glanced down at my meal wracked with guilt. "I know she's not the best Mum and I'm saving up some money so I can get my own place with two bedrooms." Will glanced at me his face a mix of emotions. "No Kitty I'm not like skinning you for skipping town, it was understandable. I mean yeh does it suck still being at home with mother, yeh sure. She's not exactly warm and caring ya know." He shrugged and My heart squeezed as I imagined how lonely will must have been in that house. He looked at me thoughtfully "but she never had it in for me the same as she did for you." He stated looking back down at his plate.  
I sighed so much for nice and fluffy chat. I smiled softly at him "I'm staying in town Will, obviously not with mother but I'll figure something out."  
He put down his fork and glared at me "Oh god, your not living in your car are you?" He asked.  
I picked up my burger taking a big bite to give me time to think. His glare got deeper as he ran his fingers through his hair "Aw shit you are. Fucking mother." He sighed. I swallowed my bite slowly before opening my mouth to say  
"Don't worry Willy boy I'm gonna get things figured out for the both of us. Promise."  
He hummed and dipped his fries in a pool of ketchup. Ew I thought.  
"Okay Kitty." He whispered, I smiled at him nodding my head before returning to my food.

After regrettably dropping my baby brother off back with mother, I started to drive to the Hollis farm. Envy crept into my stomach when I thought of the family, god mine were so different. I craved that kind of love, I gagged. Eurgh woman get a grip, gross. Pulling into their drive is sighed and opened the door of my shitty little car. I sighed again knowing that it was going to break down soon, what the fuck do I do then. Pushing down my stress I walked up and knocked on the door plastering on a smirk. 

It opened and there stood Papa Hollis warmth and love shone from his eyes as he looked at me. I felt my cold heart melt.  
"Carmilla you old goof come here." He said.  
I rolled my eyes at him while squashing down a smile and melting into him. He stroked my hair.  
"Long time no see missy, let's get you inside with a hot drink." He mumbled. I let go reluctantly and followed him through my second house glancing at the many family photos of him and his girls. 

Sitting down and wrapping my hands round my black coffee I looked up to see him looking at me curiously.  
"So Milla what exactly are you doing now?" He asked  
I choked a little. "Um what do you mean?" I mumbled. His look got sharper "Don't give me that young lady, I know your mum kicked you out and then you skipped town. I just want to know if your doing okay."  
I said sarcastically in reply "Oh yeh Papa Hollis my life is totally great." He glared at me.  
I breathed deeply before replying again "I'm looking for a job in town." His eyes lit up.  
"Okay I can help with that." He murmured to himself. I raised a brow "I'm perfectly capable of sorting my life out myself." I said defensively.  
He put his hands up "I know I know, but it's not wrong to accept help where we can. Like for instance I'm guessing you need a place to stay?"  
I bit my lip as I shut my eyes "Papa Hollis I don't want any charity or pity."  
He scoffed "Carmilla your like an extra daughter to me, your staying here and that's final. Tomorrow we can formulate a plan of action. And maybe in return you can help me with something?" I opened my eyes to look at him. "Uh okay." I said.  
He suddenly looked hesitant as he fumbled with the words "Laura, well I dunno she's going through a tough time. Not that she's really spoken to me about it." I winced as I took in the pain shared on his aging face. "I just maybe you could speak to her for me, try and find out if she's okay? I'm a little worried about her." He breathed as he ran his hand over his bald head "Okay a lot worried." He finally said. He looked at me pleading.  
I let out a small smile "Of course Papa H anything for you and little L." I said as I suddenly realised how tired and stressed he looked, had Laura caused all that?  
"I'll make a cup of hot chocolate and take it up to her now." I said trying to be reassuring.  
"Thank you Milla." I got in reply as his soft eyes warmed and he put his hand on my shoulder "it would mean a lot to me" he sighed again "anyway must get this old bag of bones to bed, got an early start at the police station. Let me know how it goes and we'll sit down properly tomorrow and discuss things." I watched him walk out the door my heart aching "The spare bed is all made up." He winked as he left the room.  
Walking to the kettle I switched it on deep in thought, trying to figure out what was wrong with Laura. Maybe I shouldn't have skipped town. The kettle whistled bringing me out of my thoughts for a moment and I breathed in the scent of Laura's favourite hot chocolate powder, caramel chocolate. Fucking disgusting if you ask me. I grabbed it and slowly made my way upstairs getting ready to face whatever. Surely it couldn't be that bad it was little Laura, an actual ball of sunshine.  
Boy was I wrong. 

I knocked and waited holding my breath.  
"Fuck off" came the reply.  
Knocking again I said against the door "Cutie it's me."  
I heard footsteps as the door was wrenched open.  
There stood Laura however it didn't look exactly like Laura. Black and purple streaks coated her hair, black eyeshadow smudged her eyelids and a tight ripped black dress donned her body with fishnet tights and yup that was definitely the smell of fag smoke. I raised a brow "You look different." I eyed her curiously, different to the dress covered in cartoon cats.  
She glared "Why are you here?"  
"Your dads letting me stay for a little while." I said smiling softly.  
"Couldn't figure your life out of your own then." She replied mockingly. My eyes widened, what?  
"Sweet poor dad taking pity on poor Carmilla." She said again mockingly.  
I gulped as I tried to come up with a reply but alas to late.  
"Wow for once did I render the legendary Carmilla Karnstein speechless, what an honour." She raised her brows at me in a challenge.  
"I brought you some hot chocolate" I raised the mug to her, jeez woman was that all you could come up with, fan freaking tastic. She glanced at me confused taking the mug and sniffing what was inside. "I don't drink this stuff anymore" she said handing it back to me.  
"What you only drink hard core spirits now do ya?" I replied  
"Fuck you Carmilla." She spat before slamming the door in my face.  
Welp that went great, Papa Hollis will be so please I thought sarcastically. Sighing I put the mug down in front of her door and whispered against it "I've left it outside if you change your mind." Before heading to the spare room.

The next morning I woke to a quiet household, a rarity in the Hollis house. Walking to the bathroom I stopped as I noticed the now cold mug of hot chocolate sat outside Laura's bedroom and my heart broke in two.


End file.
